


Saving Stiles

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: Stiles moves back to Beacon Hills with a secret, only to find out his best friend has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott and the pack hung out at their normal spot at School waiting for the bell to ring, "Hey... Did you guys see the new kid?" Isaac was the last one to meet up there. "No, There's a new kid?" Scott said excited, he's always loved meeting new people. "Yeah, and he's really cute too... maybe he could join our group," Isaac said and everyone got eager. They got up and started searching for the new kid before he could get sucked into another group.

"Are you going to ask this new kid out?" Scott asked sheepishly and Isaac shook his head blushing. The two boys had huge crushes on each other but ignored it, it really annoyed Lydia to watch them. "Ugh... Theo got to him first," Liam sighed, Theo heard and smirked towards Scott. "He's up to something..." Scott said, usually Theo and his pack ignored Scott's pack. Liam used to date a member of Theo's pack , Hayden, but things ended... badly. Mason has a huge crush on a pack member of Theo's as well, Corey, but they are forbidden to see each other because of Scott and Theo's rivalry.

Scott wasn't going to give up on the new kid, he wouldn't let Theo's unstoppable drive to be a leader corrupt this poor kids life. When he got closer he began to recognize the new kid, and there was no doubt in his mind he couldn't steal him away. "Stiles?!" Scott yelled and the new kid turned around, "Scott!" Stiles face lit up and he ran over to Scott and jumped into his arms.

Scott chuckled and spun around with Stiles in his arms happy to see him, they hadn't seen each other since 4th grade but they hadn't got out of contact. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Scott squeezed Stiles in a hug, " I wanted it to be a surprise, why... didn't you tell me... you had gotten so strong," Stiles said struggling to breathe from Scott's grip. "Oh Sorry..." Scott chuckled and released his grip helping him stand back up. Scott looks at Theo cockily expecting to see a little defeat or anger in his eyes. He saw those emotions in the eyes of his pack, but not Theo "Don't worry guys... I have a plan," Theo smirked and then walked off.

Scott got an unsettling feeling from hearing Theo say that, he thought things had just gotten better between them. "C'mon you big dummy, introduce me to your friends," Stiles nudged Scott out of his thoughts, "I will right after you tell me how you convinced your dad to move back here," Scott smiled still not believing his best buddy is back in town. Scott saw a hint of sadness and another emotion he couldn't make out in Stiles eyes "I'm not ready to talk about it yet..." Stiles said getting shy. "Um... Yeah of course buddy, tell me when you're ready," Scott said concerned, Stiles had gotten emancipated from his father and moved back to Beacon Hills on his own.

"Stiles these are my friends Liam, Isaac, Mason, Kira, Allison, Malia and of course you remember Lydia and Jackson," Scott introduced them. "Isaac was right, You are pretty cute," Liam chuckled not being shy as usual. Stiles smiled at Isaac blushing and he chuckled "Not too bad yourself," Stiles said making him feel better. "Yeah Stilinski, You have gotten better looking since 4th grade," Jackson said, "Thank you," Stiles said wondering why both of them had complimented him on looks, he always hated how he looked.

_\----3th Period Dismissed-----_

Stiles had class with at least one person from Scott's pack, and they all told him to stay away from Theo. He was so confused because he remembered Theo being cool in 4th grade, he decided to listen to Scott because he trusts him. 4th period is Stiles free period, he didn't know if any of Scott's friends had their free period at this time too. He walked to the courtyard "Hey Stiles," Theo jumped in front of Stiles, "Hi," Stiles said politely.

"You've changed a lot since the last time I met you," Theo chuckled biting his lip, stepping closer to Stiles slowly cornering him against the wall. "Why don't you stick around with me... and not that loser..." Theo said offended he had chosen Scott over himself. Theo inched his face closer to Stiles, pay attention to the arousal coming from Stiles. He was touching Stiles in all the places he liked to be touched on, and his eyes were closed waiting for Theo to do something else. Stiles had never been touched like this, especially not by a hot guy like Theo. Theo had Stiles right where he wanted him to, he applauded himself in his mind for his charming skills.

"This guy is throwing a Halloween party this weekend, there's going to be music and beer... I'm dressing up as batman, I'd like to bring you and you to where something slutty for me," Theo whispered, the cockiness coming from him didn't turn Stiles on so he didn't know why chills went down his spine when Theo got closer. Theo went in for a kiss "No..." Stiles turned his head away before Theo kissed him, he tried getting from Theo's grip but it was so strong.

"W-What do you mean? Are you saying no to the slutty costume? You don't have to wear a costume," Theo said getting aggravated from the rejection. He heard Hayden and Tracy snicker behind him "Fuck off," Theo said in like a growl type yell, Stiles flinched and tried slipping away. "Please Theo... Let go..." Stiles starting crying without control, this triggered him. "Oh... Are you going to cry like a little girl now?" Theo said condescending him. Stiles know realised why Scott didn't want him to talk to Theo, because he's creepy. Stiles punched Theo in the nose and he let go out of shock, Stiles swore he heard his nose break but it didn't look broken.

Stiles turned in the other direction and he ran, next thing he knew was that someone picked him up and carried him running away. "Theo! Let go!" Stiles yelled and then he was sat down, Jackson hid them both behind the building. Stiles calmed down because he recognized Jackson, Jackson focused his hearing Theo. "Ugh... we lost him," Josh sighed, "I'll just start plan B later," Theo said annoyed, "Is it as great as plan A?" Tracy snickered and Theo slapped her telling her to shut up.

"W-what's going on?" Stiles wiped away his tears, "I thought we told you to stay away from him..." Jackson said with sympathy helping Stiles straighten his clothes. "Did he hurt you?" Jackson said concerned, "He was grabbing me a little too tight... that's it," Stiles showed Jackson his wrist where it was red from Theo gripping him. "Ugh... Scott's going to be so mad," Jackson sighed and Stiles eyes widened, "No! No.. not at you, at Theo," Jackson corrected himself when he saw Stiles' face.

"Theo changed since 4th grade... and you have to, but I like the way you changed... what happened to Theo?" Stiles asked confused standing up. "I realized Scott was my only chance of getting into a group and actually having real friends... a couple months ago Theo got tired of Scott being the leader so he went to find his own group," Jackson said tip-toeing around the werewolf thing. He thinks Scott is being foolish keeping it a secret from Stiles, he needs to be warned. Not even 5 minutes being alone he had almost fallen under Theo's trance. "Well... Thank you for helping me..." Stiles hugged Jackson and kissed his cheek, Jackson smiled "Anytime, you're pack now," Jackson slipped, "Are you ok?" Jackson asked. Jackson was in class when he heard Theo trying to sweet talk Stiles, he got there as fast as he could. "Yeah, I'm ok now," Stiles let out a deep breath. "I have to go back to class... Let me take you to Lydia and Isaac now, we're better in groups," Jackson explained and Stiles nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

After School that Day

"He did what?!" Scott yelled when Jackson told him what happened between Stiles and Theo, Stiles had begged Jackson to keep it a secret but he just couldn't. He had managed to save it to tell at the end of the school. "Did he hurt you?" Scott freaks out and walked towards Stiles to inspect him, Stiles flinched. He isn't a really confrontational person so he just shut down when Scott started yelling. Scott looked at his bruised wrists and that's when he really lost it, he pulled Liam, Malia, and Jackson away to run and find Theo.

Theo came out of the building so it didn't take long, Scott tackled him down punched him in the face. This was the tipping point for Scott's hatred for Theo, over these months he had relentlessly did things to Scott to make his life harder. First, Telling his mom that he was a werewolf, Second, Trying to get his mom fired from her job, Third, Personally attacking the members of the pack's family, and many more low things.

Student circled around the fight, Scott blinded by anger he hadn't even noticed Theo wasn't fighting back. "Scott! Please stop!" Stiles cried, "Don't you ever lay a finger on him again..." Scott threatened. "What the hell is going on!" Finstock yelled and the two boys looked up at him, he blew his whistle and the werewolves covered their ears from the loud obnoxious noise "My office! Now!" He picked them up by their collars and started dragging them to his office.

The crowd noticed that Stiles was crying so they focused on him "What happened sweetie?" a girl in an cheerleader's outfit asked. "Ok, nothing to see here," Jackson waved everyone to leave and they all muttered something as they left. Stiles never thought Scott could be violent towards anyone, this event definitely scared him. "Do you want to go shopping or go watch a movie to cheer up?" Lydia tried to comfort Stiles. "I-I just need to calm down... I'm not usually this weak, I just need to be alone..." Stiles said with tears streaming down his face, he hated violence. "That's fine sweetie... You've got our numbers so just call us if you need anything," Lydia reminded Stiles and he nodded

\----

Finstock made them clean the locker room for punishment, Scott was in charge of washing the dirty uniforms and mopping the floor. Theo was in charge fixing the equipment and nets."What do you want Theo..." Scott broke the silence, "What do you mean?" Theo asked in a cocky tone. "Stay away from Stiles... he doesn't need to be dragged into this mess," Scott said getting angry again, "I was just simply being nice," Theo faked an innocent face. "Well don't... don't even look at Stiles..." Scott said possessive of his best friend.

Theo started laughing "What?" Scott said getting tired of being in the same room with the kid that almost ruined everything for his pack. "You think he just so innocent... that he has had nothing 'bad' happen to him like being introduced to the supernatural world," Theo got up done from fixing the equipment. "Open your eyes Scott... why do you think he move back here? How do you think he got emancipated from his father, who's Sheriff of a town much bigger than Beacon Hills?" Theo asked walking closer to question him. "H-he had a good lawyer and enough money the judge emancipated him..." Scott repeated what Stiles had explained to him, he did think it was a little fishy. "You need to tell him about the supernatural world before it finds him..." Theo seemed concerned but Scott didn't believe it was genuine. "You mean before you do?" Scott glared at him and Theo rolled his eyes.

"Raeken... You're done, Scott you'll be done once you mop the floor in my office," Finstock said gesturing for Scott to go in his office. Theo send Scott a cheeky smile before grabbing his backpack, "Coach that's not fair... you told me to mop the locker room," Scott panicked uneasy from Theo's smug look. "If you keep whining I'll make you mop it with a toothbrush," Finstock threatened and then blew his whistle. Theo left the room "Better hurry up... Stiles will be expecting you," Theo teased knowing that Scott could hear him.

\----------

When Stiles got home he got started on painting the house and making himself at home, he hadn't really have time to paint with getting enrolled in school and trying to find a job. Stiles bought a bigger house than he needed, he always wanted a family house. He figured he could have friends stay over or eventually move in or something, maybe he could even raise his family there later on in life. He liked most of the rooms paint colors, the bathrooms was painted beige, the kitchen and dining room was white. The living room  and the master bedroom were disgusting colors to Stiles, the living room was a lime green color and the master bedroom was like a poop brown. Stiles had gone to Lowes the day before and got a maroon paint for his bedroom and a soft blue for his living room, both paints will complement the dark wood floors.

Stiles moved all of the furniture he bought to the middle of the room and began painting the living room. He painted an entire wall before he heard someone ring the doorbell, Stiles sat the paint roller down and opened the door. "Hello?" Stiles looked around because no one was there, he went back in just thinking it was a ding dong ditch. Stiles got himself a drink and fixed himself a cup of noodles before going back to painting. "Stiles!" He heard someone frantically knocking on his door and ringing the doorbell.

He recognizes the voice as Scott's so he opens the door. He saw the fear and concern in Scott's eyes, "What's wrong?" Stiles asked and Scott tackled him in a hug. Stiles was still pretty affected about the fight, he didn't know Scott could be so aggressive. "I thought you were in trouble," Scott said, "How did you find my house?" Stiles said confused. He looked at Scott trying to  think of an excuse and Stiles sighed "Why have you been so odd lately? Why did you beat up Theo? I'm not dumb... I know when someone is lying to me," Stiles told Scott and he looked down ashamed. "Scott... You can trust me," Stiles told him, "I know I can trust you... I-It's just that, I can't trust Theo," Scott said wanting to tell Stiles about werewolves so badly.

Scott looked down at Stiles arm, he had them covered up with long sleeves all day but now how was wearing a t-shirt. He held Stiles forearm in his hand seeing the Scars from years of cutting, Stiles immediately took his arm away. "A-are you still doing it," Scott said with his heartbreaking, if he could have been there for Stiles he wouldn't have started cutting. Stiles shook his head not wanting to talk about it, "I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours," Scott said. Stiles bit his lip debating on whether to tell Scott and suffer weeks of Scott looking at him with sympathetic eyes, but then they both heard a loud whine.

They both go outside to see a large black dog limping towards the house "Oh no..." Stiles said getting closer to the dog seeing that it has an arrow through it's paw. Scott heard some people running away, he looked closer "Stiles... get back, that's a wolf," Scott said catching Stiles before he got too close. When Scott looked the wolf in the eye he realized it was Theo, How did he learn how to evolve? "Scott... he's hurt, we have to help him," Stiles said sad for the little wolf. Scott looked in his eyes and there's nothing he could say for him not to help the wolf.

Theo whimpered trying to get Stiles to pay attention to him, he tried picking him up but the wolf was half his size but at least 20 pounds heavier than him. "Can you help me put him in the backseat?" Stiles asked, he was going to drive him to the animal clinic. Scott resisted to help but he did, he picked him up by himself and placed him in the back of Stiles' jeep. Scott get in the passenger seat and Stiles started to drive. Scott looked back to see Theo was smirking and stuck a tongue out at him. He has to think of something, he has to think of the next move before Theo does.

"Hi Scott?" Deaton said confused "Who are your friends?" Deaton asked when he saw Stiles, "This wolf is injured, he doesn't seem hostile... can you help him," Stiles asked. He has always been sensitive to when people and animals are hurt, Deaton looked it to his eyes and gave in, "Sure," he gave him a friendly smile. Deaton could tell it was Theo as well, he hates Theo but decided to humor Stiles. "Dr. Deaton this is my good friend Stiles, he just moved back to Beacon Hills," Scott introduced him. Deaton looked at him giving a He-is-going-to-find-out-somehow look, Scott knew he was right and sighed.

Scott stepped outside to make a phone call, "Hello?" Derek said confused to why Scott was calling him. "Derek... Please I need your help," Scott said desperate, this was the last thing he could thing to do instead of telling Stiles about the supernatural world. "What kind of help," Derek asked, "I'll explain it later... meet me at Deaton's," Scott asked and Derek agreed.

\----------

30 minutes later

"Is he ok now?" Stiles asked when Deaton came in the waiting room, "Yes Stiles, he's doing great... I am going to keep him overnight and You're welcome to help me set him free tomorrow," Deaton offered. Stiles had a million of questions like will the wolf survive, how long will it take for him to heal. "Is there anyway we could get him to like a wildlife reserve or something, just until he's healed?" Stiles asked him.

Scott was outside waiting for Derek to get there, Derek drove up "What do you need help with?" Derek said sniffing around. He sniffed in the air and became overcome with the scent, he could smell Tangerines, which was his favorite scent. He also could smell that Theo is here, he started low growling. "Derek calm down... he is why you're here but don't harm him right now," Scott warned Derek. Theo had framed Derek for a crime he didn't commit a couple months ago, he was ruled not guilty but people still look at him like he committed those crimes.

"Then why did you want me to meet you here then?" Derek grins his teeth trying to calm down, "Do you see that guy in there?" Scott pointed at Stiles, Derek looked at him and his eyes practically  changed into heart shapes. "He's my best friend... he's so innocent, I don't want him to find out about the supernatural world... Tell me what to do before Theo corrupts his life," Scott begged. "I don't want him to find out either..." Derek said and they both heard glass break, Theo had escaped. "I'll figure something out," Derek said began to get in his car, "Hurry... Stiles isn't safe," Scott said.

"I'm sorry about your window... I'll pay for the damages," Stiles said quietly, but also confused because he didn't understand how the wolf could run on a wound so fast. "No Stiles, It's fine... Just be safe," Deaton smiled at him. Stiles nodded and exited to the door, he walked up to Scott watching Derek get in his car. Derek bit his lip and winked at Stiles, "Who's that?" Stiles asked as Derek drove away. "Derek, He's just a friend of mine, I'll introduce you guys later," Scott told Stiles noticing that Stiles heart sped up when he saw Derek. "Whats that goofy face for?" Stiles asked, "You like him..." Scott sang and nudged him. Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled "Whatever... Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want to help my paint the living room?" Stiles asked, "I'll go with you, It's not safe for you to stay there alone," Scott said. "I stayed there for the past weekend and I was perfectly safe," Stiles told Scott, "I know buddy..." he didn't know what to say.

"I'm so glad you moved back..." Scott said halfway back to Stiles' house, "I'm glad to... I really like your friends to," Stiles said "Yeah I know... especially Derek," Scott teased and Stiles chuckled.

Stiles parked "You got a really nice house... you know I can maybe move in and I can sort of protect you, It would also be really fun," Scott said. "You'd really do that?" Stiles asked touched "What about your mom?" Stiles asked, "She'll understand..." Scott said. His mom and him got distant when Theo outed him as a werewolf, she's afraid of him. Before they went inside they heard a small howl. They saw the wolf limping back to him "Scott look! He came back... now we can make sure he will heal and survive," Stiles said relieved running towards it. Scott began to chase off Theo and tell Stiles everything, but he noticed he smelled different. Somehow Derek learned how to evolve to.

"Should we name him?" Stiles asked super thrilled and he bent down to see if the wolf trusted him enough to come to, Derek really played up the injured paw. Stiles heartbroken watching the Derek struggle with his "Injured" paw. Scott held back a chuckle at how phony Derek looked "I like the name Mr. Cuddlebutt," Scott evilly snicked, Stiles giggled and cooed while Derek was regretting this decision. "Come here Mr. Cuddlebutt... C'mere," Stiles said in a dog voice and Derek never felt more patronized in his life, Scott rolled on the floor laughing.

Every moment Derek looked more at Stiles his crush grew, he walked closer and licked Stiles neck. "I think he likes me," Stiles giggled excited, "Yeah, I think he does too," Scott said shipping Stiles and Derek hardcore. "Let's see if you will behave inside..." Stiles said standing up and walked slowly seeing if 'Mr. Cuddlebutt' would follow him, Derek walked normally at first but then remembered he had to limp. "Maybe I can call  the group over and they can help paint," Scott said, "Could you? Tell them it's fine if they don't want to," Stiles said feeling lucky that him and Scott picked up right where they left off. This luckiness wouldn't last forever... they had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
